Cynthia
Cynthia is one of the 26 contestants set to appear in Total Drama Fire Emblem as a member of the Pledgian Pontifexes. Her game of origin is Fire Emblem Awakening. She is Sumias daughter from the future. In Total Drama Fire Emblem her father is Chrom, making her a member of the Ylissean royal family. She is also a descendant of Marth and Sheeda. Personality (Original) Cynthia is clumsy and can be quite immature. Despite this she wants to do everything she can to be hero. She even thinks of clever catchphrases as a stereotypical hero would. She has a good heart and loves to be friendly to others. Personality (TDFE) Like her original counterpart, Cynthia wants to be a true hero to inspire others. She is clumsy and is extremely optimistic. Total Drama Fire Emblem In "Every Challenge Begins with One Obstacle" when she is introduced, she is amazed to meet Marth, her ancestor, and feels honored to do so. She is also happy to see her lover Brady and recognizes Laslow as her friend Inigo.She asks all about Laslows adventure, and is happy for him and Pieri. In Talis,. Afterwards, she is saved by Laslow when Brady and Vaike attempt to catch them leading her to run into Marisa who almost catches her by mistake and is in awe at her Shamshir. She is seen at the end of the challenge where after she devises a plan off screen where Maria tricks Zagaro and Sylvia, throws a lance at Zagaro and Sylvia in the pit along with Silas winning the challenge. She and Marisa talk once more and they start to become friends. In "The Holy Blood Hunt" Cynthia cheers up Brady about Vaike being eliminated. She also tells Pieri and Laslow the two are adorable togtether, and suggest at some point for a double date between them and her and Brady would be fun. Before the challenge, she and Marisa talk about family life where she mentions visiting the Wyvern Valley with her father a alot during childhood. She encourages Marisa that she can beat Aira in a swordfight, and the two have a touching moment of friendship. During the challenge, she and Jake work together in the mountain area, where Pieri secretly follows them. When Pieri attempts to hurt Jake with the stalagmite, Cynthia saves him angering Pieri. Later she is upset at Nyx for costing the challenge and votes for her. Apperances * 1x01 "Every Challenge Begins with One Obstacle" * 1x02 "The Holy Blood Hunt" Trivia * The reason her hair is Blue in Total Drama Fire Emblem is because child units like Cynthia in Awakening have a different hair color depending on the father they have. In Total Drama Fire Emblem her father is Chrom. * Cynthia is one of the five contestants to be revealed or known to have at least one sibling. The others being Gordin, Kyle, Maria, and Sakura. * Cynthia is one of eight contestants to be a member of a royal family. The others being Aira, Dwyer, Maria, Merrich, Sakura, Sheeda, and Sheema. See Also